How long must I fight for you? Oneshot
by lonewolf9902
Summary: This is a Shika sasuke one-shot only it's not yaoi XD


Name: Tora Nakamora  
Rank: Jounin  
Age: 18  
Personality: daydreamer, optimistic, hurt deep down, kind, playful  
Biography: As a kid she came to Konoha with her parents and older brother. They find a onyx eyed boy in the road, covered in blood. She ran over to him and looked into his eyes, her family taking him in after her parents found out about the genocide. Since then her and Sasuke were inseparable friends...until the day he left and broke her. Shikamaru her lazy friend who she always watched the clouds with picked up the pieces.  
What side are you on: good  
Where are you from: Land of the snow  
Where do you live: Konoha  
Demon or not: not

Appearance: .

Looking up to the clouds, Shikamaru just sat there, thinking about how much he was starting to care for Tora, after what Sasuke had done to her, he slowly tilted his head, to look to the sleeping girl beside of him, a soft smile on his lips, he really did care for her, "Tora…" He murmured quietly to the beautiful sleep brunette.

Sighing, he moved his face to look back up at the clouds, he wouldn't wish for anything more than to just see her smile a real smile, he knew she was hurting deep down, and he had to get Sasuke back for her. Good news for him, Sasuke was coming back to Konoha today, only he would be even more colder than before, he gave Tora a gentle shake, "Tora wake up."

Groaning, she opened her eyes, and looked over to Shikamaru, with a smile on her face, "Hey Shika, is it morning already?" She asked groggily, still sleeping in a way….Shika's habits had rubbed off on her greatly, "What is it Shika? You look disturbed for some reason, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke is coming back today…I was going to take you to the gates to see him if you wanted to," He smiled, forcing the smile actually, letting his hand softly run through her hair gently, "C'mon now, let's go you don't want to be late on seeing him do you?" He asked her softly.

Letting out a giggle, she nodded, and stood up, helping Shika up, after that she raced off toward the gates of Konoha to see the one she loved, the one she needed, "SASUKE!" She shouted when she saw him coming off in the horizon. For once…the young raven haired ninja, cracked a caring smile at her, and slowly walked up to her, but the smile soon faded, as he shoved past her, "Hey Tora."

Feeling her heart break again, she stared at him, sucking a deep breath to keep her from crying, "I missed you, Sasuke," She whispered to him softly, not wanting him to leave her all alone, sighing, the wind moved her hair about, as she stared at him, it was such a sad thing to her, to see him walk away.

Stopping when he heard the hurt in her voice, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, "You have no idea, what pain is Tora, why don't you try to have your whole family killed right before your eyes, by the brother you so dearly loved…." He whispered, and slowly started to walk away again.

Staring at Tora, Shika sighed, and softly started to rub her back, trying to get her to calm down, "Look you don't need him alright, he's a jerk, now c'mon, let's get a smile on your face what do you say?" He asked softly, kissing her forehead in a brotherly manor, trying to get her to smile.

Finally, a small but sad smile made it's way onto her face, and she gave a short nod, "yeah, let's go," She whispered to him softly, slowly starting to walk along, her eyes closed letting Shikamaru lead her to her house. 'What a stupid thing to do, to think that he would like you when he came back….at least he's back now, and a lot of people will be happy…that's a good thing.' She thought to herself trying to be optimistic about their situation, like she always was.

It had been a few days since Sasuke came to Konoha, about 5 days, everyone had settled down, all except for Tora, he seemed to have taken up with Naruto, but he never spared her any glances, never talked to her, and always shoved her out of the way, maybe there was another girl he liked…maybe that's all he'd ever see is just a friend, or a sister…with a reluctant sigh, she stopped staring at Sasuke.

Before she knew it, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she let out a scream, before the man put his hand to her mouth, a cold voice murmuring into her ear, "Don't scream, don't talk, just follow what I do, and you won't get hurt," With that, Itachi slowly started to drag her off, but before he could, Sasuke appeared behind him, a growl escaping his young lips.

"Finally you've come back to Konoha, Itachi," He growled once more, slowly getting into a fighting stance, Itachi held Tora up to keep him from attacking her with a smirk, "Are you really going to hurt the one that's always in your dreams?" Staring at Sasuke in shock, Tora's sky blue eyes widened from what she was hearing, Sasuke dreamed of her? But how was that possible when he wouldn't even look at her?

"Put her down Itachi, NOW!" He growled at him, biting his own lip to keep from attacking Tora, to get to Itachi, he didn't want to hurt her at all, with another sigh, Tora hung her head, "Go ahead and attack me Sasuke, it's what you've always wanted, to kill your brother this is your only chance, c'mon," She encouraged trying to get him to attack Itachi.

Soon though, in the blink of an eye, Itachi coughed up some blood, a kunai in his back, he dropped Tora to her feet, to see Shikamaru behind him, his shadow possession ahold of him a growl moving through his lips. "Sasuke if you're going to kill your brother, do it now!" He shouted at him with another growl moving from his lips, "No one is going to hurt Tora while I'm around."

Looking up to Shikamaru, Sasuke nodded, and went to attack Itachi, but soon, Kisame came plummeting down on top of Shikamaru, making him lose his hold on Itachi, and fall to the ground with a thud. Sasuke growled, and managed to drive a kunai into Itachi's heart, but not before Itachi pressed one of his own jutsu's into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying half-way across the ground, and into a cliff, when Sasuke made contact with it, a gasp, and blood escaped through his lips.

Fending off Kisame, Shikamaru looked to Tora, this would be his only chance to tell her, "Tora, I know this isn't the best time to tell you, but I love you, I have always loved you, but you always seemed in love with Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I do love you, and I wanted you to know that," he murmured softly, before he felt Kisame's shark skin rip into Shikmaru's chest, making blood flow down his body.

Looking to Shikamaru in horror, she rushed over to him, "Shikamaru please don't leave me, you're the only one that was keeping me sane, please don't leave me, I need you," She pleaded watching his blood run down his body, tears falling from her eyes, letting her arms wrap around herself, "I love you too Shikamaru, I always have," She whispered tears falling onto his face, clouds starting to form over head, she was loosing the only other thing she cared about too, "Shikamaru," She sobbed.

"Tora as a last request, a dying wish…would you please kiss me, one kiss," he murmured, his voice was getting weaker, his eyes starting to close, and his skin was getting colder, there was no way to save him. Nodding, she moved her lips down to his, ignoring the iron taste of his lips, she stayed kissing him deeply, and lovingly, until he stopped breathing, moving his eye lids closed, she started bawling, Kisame about to strike her.

Before the shark could though, Sasuke sent him flying way off into a cliff, Chidori to the chest, Kisame couldn't move, so instead he withdrew back to the Akatsuki base, slowly walking over to where Tora was, he put a soft hand on her shoulder, panting to see if she would notice him, he was drained.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHIKAMARU IS GONE IF YOU NEVER LEFT THIS VILLAGE NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED, WE ALL WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPY!!" She cried, letting her anger take over, sobs coming from her soft lips, "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY LOVED A BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

With those words, Sasuke's eyes turned to the normal Sharingan eyes they were, falling to his knees in front of her, tears at his own eyes, he looked down sadly, "I only left because I wanted to protect you Tora, I have loved you for the longest of times, but was always scared to tell you my true feelings, Tora, I'm so sorry," he whispered gently.

Looking away from her, another sigh escaped his lips, he slowly stood up, grabbing her wrist gently, and pressed his rough lips, to her soft, luscious one with a small smile on his face, before pulling away, "I love you Tora, so much, and I'm sorry Shikamaru had to go, and leave you all alone…but I won't be living much longer either."

Letting her tears fall, she cried more, and hugged Sasuke, "It's not fair," She whispered, looking up in his eyes, "I love you Sasuke, I have always loved you, I need you, please don't leave me all alone, please," She begged, looking into his eyes still, "I need you."

Smiling, he stared at her softly, moving his hand softly through her hair now, "No you don't, you're a strong woman on your own, you can live by yourself, we'll always be with you, Tora, we both love you oh so much, if only I had told you my true feelings before….I'm sorry," He whispered.

Watching Sasuke's body fall limp in her arms, and to the ground, she fell to her knees, letting out screams in pain, as it started to rain letting her hands pound at the ground, "NO!" She shouted once more, "IT'S NOT FAIR I HAD HIM!" She cried even more, Naruto arrived on the scene, seeing the two dead Shinobi, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her now.


End file.
